This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210530184.3 filed on Dec. 10, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a field of electronic technique, and in particularly, to a method for synchronizing files and an electronic device using the same.
With rapid developments of a mobile internet and electronic devices like terminals, a user usually owns several electronic devices at a same time. For example, the user may have several portable electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a tablet computer and a notebook computer and the like. Further, the user generally uses a desktop computer at his/her office for he/she works, and may uses a portable computer when he/she is out.
The user may install applications he/she prefers or needs on the respective electronic devices, in order to use different electronic devices in different environments. As an example, the user may install a same game application (for example, Angry Birds) on the mobile communication terminal and the tablet computer, and install a same work application on the portable computer and the desktop computer located his/her office. Therefore the user may execute the same game application or the same work application on the different electronic devices without being limited to a specified electronic device.
Many games or applications save their progresses in a local storage of the electronic device currently. As an example, when the user plays the game “Angry Birds” on the mobile communication terminal, he/she must storm strategic passes one by one in order to enter and pass following levels, wherein data related to the game progress is stored in the local storage of the electronic device. However, the game progress fails to be shared and synchronized among a plurality of devices because there is no effective data sharing mechanism among the electronic devices. As a result, the user has to storm strategic passes one by one, which have been passed on his/her mobile communication terminal, on the tablet computer again to continue his/her desired game progress, which may enormously decrease a user experience as switching among the several electronic devices. The work application among the different electronic devices also has the same problem.
Therefore, there is needed a solution for synchronizing the application progress without user's interactions/participancy, which may perform the synchronization for the application progress among the different electronic devices conveniently.